Better Than An Alarm Clock
by Maiden of the Moon
Summary: Inu-Yasha can't seem to wake Kagome up! Grr. . . How will an illustration from "Sleeping Beauty" influence his actions? InuKag Oneshot


Disclaimer: Who owns Inu-Yasha?:  
  
A) Rimiko Takahashi  
  
B) Me  
  
C) Kagome  
  
D) Paris  
  
Correct Answer: Either A or C. (Though it should be B)  
  
Author's Note: Hello, people!  
  
Here I am, doing another one of my beloved one shots. . .  
  
^_^;  
  
Anyway, this fic is dedicated to my friend Rin-chan, who had the original idea but let me mold it to my liking. (Her ending was different then mine, and I added a few little bits to it. ^_^;).  
  
Please enjoy!  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome leafed through her book with half lidded eyes; occasionally glancing up at the round, full moon- whose light was glowing through the window.  
  
'What time is it. . .?' she thought lazily, trying and failing to stifle a yawn as she looked towards her clock and fixed the ear plugs in her ears.  
  
She had put them in when doing her homework, but found she liked the quiet they brought and kept them in.  
  
Her eyes widened as they fell on her clock.  
  
'Curse it! One already?!'  
  
Sighing, she fingered the cover of the novel she had been reading, tracing it's elegantly typed title: "Sleeping Beauty".  
  
'Wish I could sleep as long as she got to,' Kagome thought with a sigh. 'I can barely squeeze in a few hours as it is. . .'  
  
Flopping weakly onto her pile of pillows, the girl gave into the inevitable call of slumber- her book still open on her stomach.  
  
*  
  
Inu-Yasha hopped out of the dry well, leaping into Kagome's era with an air of annoyance.  
  
Why wasn't she back yet?  
  
She had said three days, damn it!  
  
Well- it was the third day, right?  
  
. . .  
  
Technically, anyway.  
  
At least, according to the watch she had taught him to use.  
  
After 12, the next day began. . .  
  
'Feh. Stupid wench,' he grumbled as he reached her window, rapping it smartly with his knuckles.  
  
The girl inside- he knew she was there, he could smell her- didn't acknowledge him.  
  
Grr. . .  
  
"Kagome!" he hissed, tapping his claws on the glass.  
  
Still, nothing.  
  
Muttering dark profanities under his breath, he yanked the window open and crawled through it, landing on the floor with animalistic grace.  
  
His amber orbs quickly flicking across the room, he took in the situation.  
  
Kagome was asleep.  
  
Keh- that was his lazy bitch, all right.  
  
But at least it was nothing dangerous.  
  
"Kagome," he whispered, crawling over to the side of her bed- though careful to stay away from her alarm clock. He didn't like that thing. "Kagome, wake up. . ."  
  
She made no reply.  
  
"Kagome!" he hissed, annoyance tinting his voice.  
  
She continued to snooze.  
  
"Damn wench, wake up!"  
  
She simply let out a soft snore.  
  
Inu-Yasha's eyes narrowed in frustration. 'Is their ANY WAY to wake her up?!'  
  
"Curse it, did she wear herself out with that 'skool' shit again?!" he growled, his eyes falling on the book.  
  
She was always reading those things for her 'tests'. . .  
  
Snatching it off of her stomach, the hanyou flipped though the volume, trying to decipher it's strange message.  
  
No such luck.  
  
Her time's people still wrote funny.  
  
"Damn," he cursed softly, squinting at the book's title. "Can't read an accursed thing. . ."  
  
Sighing and reopening the volume, he flicked lazily though it.  
  
'Since she's not gonna be waking up any time soon, might as well do somethi- '  
  
But his thoughts were cut off as his eyes landed on an illustration taking up the whole left side of a page.  
  
It seemed to depict a sleeping maiden. . .  
  
And a man leaning over her, trying to awaken her.  
  
'Keh, the situation's ironically similar,' Inu-Yasha thought dryly, about to turn the page when a small detail caught his eye.  
  
The man and woman's lips- - -  
  
Were touching.  
  
In fact. . .  
  
The hanyou squinted a bit, trying to make out the picture in the dark.  
  
Their mouths were pressed together pretty tightly. . .  
  
Was that the way to wake a woman. . .?  
  
A dark red blush crept up his neck.  
  
Glaring up at the ceiling, he silently cursed the gods.  
  
True, he'd wanted SOME way to awaken her-  
  
But-  
  
But-  
  
But-  
  
But wasn't their another option?!  
  
. . .  
  
Not that he *didn't* want to kiss her, or anything. . .  
  
He just. . .  
  
Just. . .  
  
'Oh, fuck!' he mentally swore, crawling over to the girl's bedside, watching her sleep as his cheeks flushed pink.  
  
Well. . .  
  
It was now or. . .  
  
Or. . .  
  
Well, it wasn't exactly 'never'.  
  
More like 'now or wait until sun rise when the wench's freaky loud clock sounds off'.  
  
But he didn't like that freaky loud clock so. . .  
  
So. . .  
  
It was now or. . .  
  
Well, now or now.  
  
. . .  
  
Though that made absolutely no sense.  
  
Slowly standing up, he carefully straddled the sleeping girl and lowered his face to her's, stopping as their noses brushed.  
  
'Okay.  
  
Just do this and get it over with-  
  
Escaping before she has a chance to 'sit' you to hell.'  
  
Closing his amber orbs and screwing up his courage, the hanyou gently pressed his lips to Kagome's- - -  
  
As her eyes fluttered open.  
  
'Wha- what's going on-?' the girl thought sleepily, about to sit up-  
  
Until she noticed the warm weight upon her.  
  
Someone's lips pressed to hers. . .  
  
Was it a dream? It felt like one. . .  
  
Like one of her many others with Inu-Yasha. . .  
  
As the kiss deepened and she responded in a desirable fashion, her sleepy mind finally told her this was reality- when her elbow accidentally knocked her alarm clock off her bedside table, causing it to sound off with a loud 'BRIIIIIIING!'.  
  
Stormy blue orbs widening in shock, a dark magenta blush blossomed on her face.  
  
"I-I-Inu-Yasha!" she gasped, pulling away and covering her flaming cheeks with her hands, kicking her ringing clock to make it shut up. "I-I-I mean- wha- what are you doing?!"  
  
Inu-Yasha blinked in shocked surprise.  
  
'Wow. . . it actually worked. . .?'  
  
"Well?!" Kagome pressed, her voice barely above an embarrassed squeak as she pressed her back to the wall.  
  
"Keh!" the hanyou snapped, his normal, cocky attitude quickly returning. "I was just trying to wake your lazy ass up!"  
  
It was Kagome's turn to blink, though in confusion.  
  
'What did he say-? Oh!'  
  
"I'm sorry, what was that?" she questioned, removing her ear plugs- - -  
  
And causing Inu-Yasha to face fault.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING SLEEPING WITH THOSE THINGS IN YOUR EARS?!" he bellowed as he hopped back to his feet, his face glowing red as he shook his fists. "DAMN IT, WOMAN! THAT'S WHY YOU DIDN'T ANSWER!"  
  
Kagome's smiled nervously, though slightly confused. "Well, you could have just poked me in the shoulder, or something. . ."  
  
A breeze sounded outside the window, echoing thought the silent room-  
  
As the hanyou face faulted again.  
  
'Damn, she's right!' he thought hurriedly, his face very pink as he crossed his legs Indian style, fuming on the ground. 'Why the hell didn't I just prod her into conciseness?! Did I want to kiss her that badly. . .?'  
  
The two said nothing for a moment, instead sitting in an embarrassed silence.  
  
Then-  
  
"Inu-Yasha?" the girl asked softly.  
  
"Yeah, what?" he grunted.  
  
". . . You kissed me to wake me up?"  
  
He nodded, not trusting his voice as he glared in the other direction.  
  
Kagome contemplated this for a moment.  
  
"Um. . ."  
  
"Yeah?" he grumbled, glancing in her direction.  
  
"Will you wake me up tomorrow morning, too?"  
  
The hanyou gaped at her.  
  
"What?!" he gasped in disbelief.  
  
Kagome blushed again before getting out of bed and sitting next to Inu- Yasha.  
  
"Well, you're better then any alarm clock," she whispered, an embarrassed smile on her face.  
  
"Keh. I should hope," he muttered, though his face was rather pink.  
  
Another silence blanketed the pair, before being broken again by Kagome, slipping her hand into Inu-Yasha's.  
  
"So. . .um. . . will you. . . please?"  
  
His amber orbs flicked over her face, the smallest of smiles crossing his mouth as he linked his fingers with her's.  
  
". . . Sure."  
  
~*~  
  
So didja like?  
  
I hope so! ^_^  
  
Please R&R!  
  
Ja ne! 


End file.
